theawesomewebkinzfandomcom-20200213-history
August 26, 2013/Chat log
Welcome to the The Awesome Webkinz Wiki chat 4:49 Flower1470 Hey Silly 4:54 Dragonian King Hi Lily Have you seen my story yet? http://www.toontask.com/index.php?/topic/139782-saving-toontown/?p=1901835 4:56 Flower1470 Yup 4:57 Dragonian King What do you think so far? I'm writing the first chapter now and you're in it lol 4:57 Flower1470 oh boy It looks alright so far I never like introductions tho 4:58 Dragonian King lol Yeah the introductions are usually boring :P It's always like... "WHO WHAT WHY" The intro never gives enough details in suspenseful stories D: 4:58 Flower1470 Every book I read I usually put it down after the first chapter Except for Animal Farm And Evina's Gears 4:59 Dragonian King I never finish a lot of books I read lol I have one from last year that I still have a few chapters of And one I read earlier this year never finished lol 5:00 Flower1470 I love reading I read all the time. I always have a book around lol 5:06 Dragonian King anyway 5:07 Flower1470 im trying to CFO but theres not enought people here enough* There's one a 6:45 i might go to 5:08 Dragonian King ooo I did a Dollar Mint with some randoms today in Summit It actually went pretty well 5:09 Flower1470 sounds like fun lol I think I'm going to do three boss battles today :O 5:10 Dragonian King :OOOOOOOOOOOOOOo 5:10 Flower1470 CFO at 6:45, CJ at 7:30, and CEO at 8:15 I bet I can do them all :D 5:12 Dragonian King YOU GO LILY 5:13 Flower1470 :P but if my face didnt hurt so much i might be able to plan better 5:23 Dragonian King One of the toons I was in with in the mint was funny lol 5:23 Flower1470 I get some of those kind of people 5:24 Dragonian King I'll show you some pictures of him 5:24 Flower1470 One guy I was running with had a cricket in his room and he was terrified of it XD 5:25 Dragonian King File:Screenshot-Mon-Aug-26-15-58-49-2013-93544.jpg 5:25 Flower1470 lolwut 5:27 Dragonian King File:Screenshot-Mon-Aug-26-15-57-57-2013-90487.jpg File:Screenshot-Mon-Aug-26-15-58-17-2013-91714.jpg brb dinner 5:28 Flower1470 potato guy ok 5:51 Dragonian King back 5:52 Flower1470 Wb brb crane round 5:59 Dragonian King gl 6:00 Flower1470 back ty 15-minute CFO lol I dont think Peep will be coming on oday :( today* 6:09 Dragonian King aww 6:10 Flower1470 on the bright side, you get to hang out with me for the next 2 hours!! :D 6:11 Dragonian King YAY!!!... (omgpeepwhathaveyoudonetome) jkjk lol 6:11 Flower1470 XD 6:33 Dragonian King "Her younger sister Penny let me in the door, and I saw Lily cleaning off some posters of Shark, which I egged a few days prior because Whale is better." 6:33 Flower1470 XD brb cannon and evidence rounds 6:41 Dragonian King ok 6:56 Flower1470 back 6:58 Dragonian King brb bak 7:02 Flower1470 Wb 7:02 Dragonian King ty You too 7:03 Flower1470 lol ty brb cog waiter round 7:41 Dragonian King gl 7:51 Flower1470 back ty 7:51 Dragonian King wb 7:51 Flower1470 done everything with 9 minutes to spare but i still have to finish the run report lol 7:56 Dragonian King I just poked a beetle D: 7:56 Flower1470 EWWWWWWWW 7:56 Dragonian King IKR So I washed my hands twice... lol 7:57 Flower1470 loool 7:59 Dragonian King And I still feel disgusting XD 8:00 Flower1470 lol 8:06 Dragonian King OOO 8:06 Flower1470 i gtg 8:06 Dragonian King http://images.wikia.com/toontown/images/e/ed/Harderfactory.jpg Level 7 Ming Ming in boiler room Bye 8:06 Flower1470 can you do the chat log? 8:06 Dragonian King Sure 8:06 Flower1470 Tyvm ttyl Flower1470 has left the chat. Category:Chat logs Category:August 2013